fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenomite x Snow
This story is from Zenomite's perspective and was made for a group event. I'm perfectly sane, no need to call the police. I was sitting in my bed, doing nothing, like i usually do when i got a phone call. It was Snow, he called me to check if he could come over, i said yes, and got a boner from listening to his soft, deep voice. I wanted his cock so badly, it was driving me crazy. I knew it was wrong, Snow was my friend afterall, but whenever i heard his voice, whenever i saw his face i couldn't think of anything else than him spanking me and then putting his big, fat dick inside of me. I masturbated thinking about it, having that image in my brain, it wasn't the first time i did it. Maybe two hours have passed when i heard knocking on my door.... It was him, it was Snow.. -H..hey what's ummm what's up?- I said, feeling my dick getting hard as his stood before me. -Nothing much- He said smiling, oh his smile was perfect, HE was perfect, no flaw whatsoever- How 'bout you? You look kinda sick, are you okay? -YES! I mean.. yes, yes i'm okay. -Well i'm glad you are, may i come in? You may come in me, i thought to myself but only said: Yes, of course. He came in my house, i locked the door behind him, normal stuff, he took off his coat, hat and boots and came inside of living room, sat on the couch and said: -Zeno, there's something i need to tell you... What could he be wanting to tell me? Is it... no that's impossible, he couldn'y possibly have the same feelings for me as i had for him. -What is it?- I asked -I, ummm... I... think... I.. love you- He said as my heart rushed, pumping blood so quickly i thought it was going to explode. -I mean, i know, it's not right, it's not... natural but i have been feeling love for you ever since i've met you- Said Snow. An then he moved in my way and leaned on my shoulder. I didn't know what to say, what to do I was so scared, but so happy at the same time! My dream finally came true, he loved me. -I.. I love you too- I said, my voice shaking, my knees shaking, my boner getting bigger and bigger, as he... he GRABBED IT! He grabbed it and said in soft whisper: Zeno, your dick is hard, why is it? *chuckle* Can it be because of me? -Yes, i mean no.. i mean.. mmm- I moaned as he stroked my cock. -Let's remove some clothes, shall we? It seems as we have too much of them, right?- Said Snow. -I agree- I said, my voice slowly starting to calm down. As i took off my jeans he did the same and i could finally see his dick, his glorious dick! It was so big, so fat.... He looked at mine, not very big penis and didn't smile, didn't chuckle. It was first time that my sex partner haven't laughed seeing my dick. -Let's get right into it- He said and got behind me and before i could say anything he stuck his dick into my asshole and i moaned: AAAHHHH SNOOOoooOOOWWWww!!! He moaned too: MMMMMMM ZZZeeeEEeenNNNnnOOOOO!!! He pushed hid dick in my butt and again and again and again and... He came and i came too screaming at the top of my lungs: SNOOOOOOWWW!!!!! The end, i hope it was as terrible as i wanted :D